


Unusual Relationship

by Multifiiction



Category: AHS - Fandom, AU - Fandom, American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: What would you do if two of the most gorgeous men would want to date you?
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & Xavier Plympton & Reader, Michael Langdon & Xavier Plympton & You, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s), Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/Xavier Plympton/Reader, Michael Langdon/You, Xavier Plympton & Reader, Xavier Plympton & You, Xavier Plympton/Original Character(s), Xavier Plympton/Reader, Xavier Plympton/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Unusual Relationship

“Excuse me?” you asked watching the two males sitting in front of you, only a table separating the two from you.

“Well, since you couldn’t decide which one of us you’d like to date, we decided to share you.” explained Michael once more. Xavier nodding by him the whole time.

“Hold on. You two decided so share ME? The fact that you are talking about me like I was some kind of toy is not my concern now, I’m more worried about the fact that you two, the most jealous, defensive and possessive people I know, came to a conclusion?”

“We do not talk about you like you are a toy. You are our everything. I have been in love with you since I saw you on campus and Michael’s the same. Give us a chance. We stopped out fights and came to this conclusion.” said Xavier. But you still weren’t convinced.

“And you think that polygamy is the way to success?”

“Yes.” both of them said at the same time.

You thought about the past few months, you met the two on campus when you were lost. Xavier came up to you first and helped you, and you met Michael on the class that you were late to. Both of them were interested in you and started flirting with you. You didn’t like to play with others’ feelings so you decided to tell both of them about the other. But instead, it created war. Both men tried to whoo you. At first, you liked the attention you got. Then it became worse and worse. They had fights and the last yelling ended with a fistfight. You told them you never want to see them again and that this wasn’t healthy so you left them alone ever since.

It was surprising to get a call from Michael that he and Xavier wants to meet you.

You were beyond surprised by their idea of starting a polygamous relationship. But at least they looked like they were on good terms.

“And no more fighting? No more yelling about who has the bigger dick? No more taking you two to the hospital to get wounds treated?”

“We promise, Y/N. If you are willing to try, so are we.” said Michael as he reached over and held your hand, Xavier did the same with your other hand.

“We’ll behave. And it’s obvious that I’m bigger than him, so there’s no point in fighting anymore.”

Michael let out a sigh and you watched the two.

“Okay. I’ll give this a chance.”

***

Five months later, you were so glad you accepted their idea and started a relationship with the two guys.

As it turned out, Xavier was a magnificent lover who was more like cuddlier while Michael was the colder one, but he loved you just as much as Xavier did.

And you also ended one of their fights with the discovery of the fact that they had pretty much the same size.

They were both affectionate, Michael often got you flowers, while Xavier brought you chocolate. Since you lived alone, they often spent time at your place. Your activities varied from cooking/baking together to watch movies all the way to having mind-blowing sex anywhere in the house.

You were glad to see that they got along very well. You’d go as far as to say that they loved each other, just not the same way they loved you. Your relationship was everything one could wish for. You got to see both of their sweet and cool sides. While you were on dates, or when you walked around campus, people often stared, judged your way of life. To them, your relationship was weird and unnatural, but you couldn’t care less. You were in love with both men, and you intended keeping both for yourself.

Michael even came up with the plan of living together once you all graduate and start working since your apartment might be big enough for you to stay at, but your bed way definitely small for three people.

One weekend Michael had to go home to his family, which left Xavier and you at your place, watching a horror movie while eating a lot of popcorn.

You honestly enjoyed it very much, but you had to admit that the absence of Michael was evident and you missed him very much.

Xavier seemed to notice that, so he pulled his phone out and video called Michael.

“Aww, you miss me, My Love?” Michael asked as Xavier explained the situation. You were cuddles to the blonde’s chest while you held his phone to speak with Michael. Xavier was rather interested in the movie, so he focused on that afterward.

“I do! I’m so used to having both of you here. It’s like one of my side is warm while the other is not. How will I sleep??? It will be so weird!”

“Oh, Love. I miss you too! At least you have someone to sleep with, and no, the family dog is not an option.”

“When will you come home?”

Home. Michael’s heart started beating faster as you said that. He truly saw you his home and now that you said it, it gave him warmth.

“Sunday. I’ll be back home on Sunday afternoon.” he couldn’t help the large smile on his face.

Xavier finally looked at the screen.

“Good. I don’t think I can listen to hear moaning about how much she misses you. And you left like what, six hours ago? It’s like I’m not enough!”

“Don’t say that, Xav! You know I love both of you equally,” you said slightly slapping his chest as he laughed, you knew he didn’t mean what he said. He was just teasing you.

“And we love you too.” Michael said as he couldn’t do anything else but to watch his lovers kiss on the screen.

“Don’t worry, Mickey, I will take good care of her tonight. And tomorrow morning, and after breakfast and before lunch and after lu-“

“Okay, that’s enough. You should go to sleep Mickey, you drove a lot. We’ll call you tomorrow! Good night!” you interrupted Xavier then offered a smile to Michael and he smiled back.

“Good night, My Loves.” Michael said. Xavier placed a kiss to your cheek as he said his goodbye.

“Okay, to the bedroom we go!” said Xavier as he picked you up after he placed his phone down. “I will have you for myself allll night long.” you could hear the smirk in his voice.

Sure, Xavier still made some comments here and there, but you could tell by the way he smiled, he was happy. And so were you.

You were happy to have two lovers even if it was an unusual relationship, you wouldn’t give it up for nothing.


End file.
